Boku No Hero Asscademia - Episode 69: All Dick & MidWHOREia
by HotCockOnTheRockYUM98
Summary: If Midoriya's gonna want what it takes to be a hero, He's gonna have to take it from a hero. In this fanfiction All Might sure gives it to Midoriya. ... (he fucks him)


"So, young Midoriya, are you willing to do whatever it takes to become a hero?" All Might said in an erotic voice, flexing his muscles.

"Y-Yes! I'll do anything! I'll even suck a dick!" Midoriya replied, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

"Oh, really?" The pro hero released a low chuckle, nearing himself to the young student before him. "I may have to take you up on that offer!" All Might's voice boomed loudly.

Midoriya's face blushed deeply and began to grow nervous. His mind was telling him no, but his body was begging to feel his idol against him. "W-What do you mean?" Midoriya laughed nervously, secretly hoping it wasn't a joke. He felt his lower half expand at the thought of All Might stuffing him like a build-a-bear.

"There's only one way for you to receive One For All, Midoriya, and it's by consuming some of my DNA!" The muscle-bound hero replied, the tight latex rubbing up against his sweaty, hot skin. "And the only way for my DNA to get into you is for me to master blast my mighty load through your tiny skull!"

Midoriya stepped back at this violent proposition. "Eat your DNA!? Couldn't I just, y'know, eat a hair or something?" His eyes moved around, not wanting to meet his master's erotic gaze. All Mights face stretched into an even bigger smile as he grabbed Midoriya by the shoulders "Oh, you'll be eating my hair, young Midoriya, when you have all 13 inches of my all-american beef rod slammed down your throat! But first, both parties need to consent. I know I'm willing to skull-fuck you, but are you able to handle this final test of your body!"

Midoriya was nervous, but All-Mights inspirational voice reached Midoriya's heart, and his muscly body had already had its effect on the young man's pants. "A-alright, master!" He consented, and dropped to his knees in front of his idol.

All Might undid his belt, and let his pants fall to his feet. Midoriya wasn't sure if it was the sight of his hero's monument of the beautiful scenery of the beach, but he was already in tears. As Midoriya's mouth gingerly approached the huge cock, All Might grasped Midoriya's head and pulled it forcefully towards his body until young lip met a forest of golden pubes.

"GRJRKKKKK" Midoriya squealed and cock temporarily blocked the passage of air in his throat.

"HAHA are you feeling it Midoriya?" belched All Might, thrusting his hips back and forth into Midoriya's oral cavity. After several minutes of mouth fucking Midoriya, All Might finally climaxed.

"AHHHHhhhhhhhHHHhHh!" screamed All Might as he busted his nut, filling Midoriya's mouth. "Well? You feel any different?" Midoriya was unsure, and too busy coughing up jizz to reply.

"Not really…" he said sadly.

"Hmm.. well I guess we'll have to take this to the next level!" shouted All Might, proceeding to grab young Midoriya's waist and heaving it towards him.

Midoriya let out a squeak as his hero grabbed his waist and grinded his thick cock against the cleft of Midoriya's tight ass. He let out of a moan and started grinding back against his massive meat.

"I'm going to DETROIT SMASH your tight ass, young Midoriya!" All Might yelled out, shoving Midoriya's pants down along with his underwear. "I'm going to fill you with so much nut you'll be the strongest hero to ever exist!" All Might laughed loudly before shoving one of his huge fingers knuckle deep into the young student.

"A-Ah!~ All Might! It feels so good, give me your power goo!" Midoriya moaned out, feeling another finger enter his loosened ring of puckered muscle. Soon three fingers were pumping deeply into the student, shit covering All Might's arm all the way to his elbow.

"I see you had Mexican food earlier today, did ya?" All Might chuckled loudly, pulling his shit covered fingers out of his tight ass and spitting on his cock before lining it up to Midoriya's stretched asshole. Midoriya's ass wasn't the only one clenching as All-Might immediately went balls deep into Midoriya's tight hole. Thankfully, his ass was already loose from _years_ of anal torment from Katsuki blasting his load in him for stress relief, so All-Might's dick only caused mild tearing, which didn't bother Midoriya too much, as he blew his load from sheer contact of his idols cock. As All-Might thrusted into his pupil with his veiny dick, he loudly shouted "MICHIGAN SMAAAAAAASH!" which startled some nearby tourists. Midoriya tried to convey something to his teacher, but all that came out was drool and whatever cum was still left in Midoriya's throat along with a lusty boyish moan. This made All-Might's dick grow even harder, as knowing his student was getting pleasure from this experience alleviated his worries of going all out.

"Midoriya!" He cried "I am about to cum, are you sure you can handle my full power?" Midoriya tried to respond, but could only get out "More...Cum…" before falling back into a lusty stupor. "Okay then, young Midoriya, prepare your anal cavity for: United States of… SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH" he screamed, shooting his load so hard into the young boy a noticeable bulge appeared on his stomach. The volume of cum was so great, a little bit made its way out of Midoriya's mouth, although to a bystander it would be appear to be the cum in Midoriya's mouth from earlier. As All Might blew his load, Midoriya, who was already in a state of consistent orgasm, felt the power of One For All enter his body, causing him to have a sort of super orgasm. This "super-orgasm" would cause Midoriya to clench his anus with such force it would crack a walnut. This tightening caused All Might to cum almost immediately. But this was no ordinary orgasm, this was a god level orgasm. All Might's moan could be heard all across the globe. The amount of energy generated was more than 10 times the amount of force needed to destroy the moon. The heat created from the explosion was hotter than the surface of the sun. All living things within a 100 mile radius were immediately incinerated. The shock wave made its way across the Earth, destroying everything in its path. Volcanoes erupted, oceans were reduced to dust, any life that previously existed was no longer. Almost.

Midoriya rose from the ashes. The sky was black, the ground, grey. He looked around and chuckled.

"I guess we should've used protection!"

The End


End file.
